Breakfast in Bed
by SineTimore
Summary: A wee post 6x18 one-shot, because I couldn't seem to stop looking at the gif: Beckett loves Cronuts. Ryan didn't share his. Cue Castle.


**Disclaimer: **Foreverenvious of those who own them. Oh, to be filled with such hope and love.

**AN:** "Say thank you, Gilbert. Say thank you." He did, and so shall I. Thank you, most sincerely, for humoring my whims.

* * *

_**Breakfast in Bed**_

Kate woke alone in their bed, the hour on the bedside clock just past ten o'clock on their much- anticipated, responsibility-free Saturday, the presence of Castle's warm morning body achingly absent. She stretched out the kinks of sleep from her muscles, gathered up his cold pillow in a bunch and anchored it beneath her chin, his lingering scent flooding her mind with sensational memories of the previous night, and of each night before.

The loft around her was utterly silent, no shuffling of feet, no clattering of pans, no clicks of a keyboard to be heard. Kate reached for her phone through a squint but found no messages there, no word from Castle at all. She rubbed her weary eyes and looked once more, foolish but hopeful; she wanted so badly to be able to send him a reply, to woo him back from wherever he'd gone: _Come here. Come home. I want to feel you. _But instead, she dropped the phone unceremoniously into the empty space beside her, her vision of waking her fiancé in the very way he'd delivered her to sleep all but faded.

Kate sat upright a short time later, the cotton sheet once covering her now bunched at her waist, much of her naked body left exposed. She smiled indulgently as her eyes landed on the lace of her bra dangling from the edge of the bed, tossed there amidst the frenzy of the previous night's insistence. Without benefit of anything within reach to use as cover, she climbed across Castle's side of the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom, his robe draped there across the corner of the vanity. It dwarfed her body as she wrapped it around her, yet somehow it felt the perfect fit, as though it had been made just for them.

She turned on the water at the sink and let it warm, ran her hands through her mussed hair, blinked awkwardly at her hazy reflection. The robe slid from her shoulder and she let it take its course, her hands already cupped around the water she then splashed across her face. With her eyes still closed, she reached for the hand towel nearby, grasping in a graceless stumble to her right.

"Could have just asked, ya know?" she heard from behind, the sound of his deep, raspy voice a jolt to her system.

Castle stepped up beside her, tickled the bare skin of her shoulder with his fingers, and handed her the towel that was just inches from her grasp.

"Castle," she mumbled through the dark fabric, "where were you? I woke up and-"

"Missed me, huh?" he interrupted conceitedly.

She tossed the towel in his face and they both chuckled. He moved in behind her, pressed his body against hers, forced her hands to fall to the marble of the counter for balance. He dampened his lips and pressed them against the curved intersection of her neck and shoulder, the resulting sound inspiring a delicate pinch of his teeth in that spot she so loved.

"Maybe," she whispered, her arm reaching over her shoulder to grip his hair, to prevent him from stopping _that_.

"I know what maybe sounds like, Detective, and that wasn't it."

She maneuvered her body enough to face him, though he granted her not an inch of separation to do so. "I'll grant you your yes if you tell me where you've been. Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's impolite to leave a naked woman with nowhere to be and nothing but time alone in your bed, Castle?"

His hands found the sash of the robe and he ran it teasingly between his fingers. "And I'll tell you where I've been if you promise never to bring up my mother in the same sentence as the word naked ever again. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay, first though, I have to say," he began, his fingers working at the loose knot of the robe, "you know how distracted I get when you wear my clothes." He grinned as he spoke the last word, each end of the sash in one of his hands, the fabric now open in a path down the middle of her naked form. He traced a line up her torso, between her breasts, and across her clavicle, inching the material from its final spot of contact along her shoulder.

She looked down as it dropped to the floor around her feet, her eyes eventually making their way back up to his. "Hmmm, but my bare body doesn't distract you, Castle?" She watched him as he took her in, her arousal percolating.

"Your bare body amazes and electrifies me," he replied as his fingertips danced along her ribs. "And when you learn what I did for you this morning, your bare body is going to be doing a hell of a lot more than that."

"Oh, is that so, Writer Man?" she asked with a loud guffaw. "You seem pretty sure of that. Have you not yet learned the kind of trouble your inflated ego can get you into?"

He grabbed her by the hand, entirely unfazed by her words. "Come on!"

"Castle, I have no clothes on!" she protested with a tug.

"We aren't going very far. You won't need any. Trust me."

He pulled her excitedly into the bedroom where it sat in the middle of the bed, a bright yellow box, tied at the top with a red ribbon. He watched as her face changed, as the recognition took hold and settled in.

"Is that-? Did you-? I love-" she sputtered.

"Oh, it is and I did and I know, Ms. Beckett. Your amazing, wonderful, _selfless_ fiancé got himself up in the dark of a bitter cold Saturday morning, got dressed, traveled to the bakery, and stood in line for over an hour to get that just for you. I figured that since Ryan didn't share his, I should show you what a real gentlema-"

He managed no other discernible words, only a garbled _ooof _as her mouth collided energetically with his. Kate spun him around and pushed him onto the bed, climbed up his body slowly until she stopped to sit in straddle just above the bones of his hips. He drew his hands along her thighs, up and down, up and down. She leaned over him then, skimmed her lips across his as she reached for the box and sat up straight again. She shifted backward ever so slightly as she pulled at the ribbon, his excitement most obvious to her, most titillating.

"You gonna share that with me now?" Castle asked, as she eased the pastry from the protection of the decorative cardboard.

She paused to consider his request, her teeth biting gently at her lower lip. "Hmmm, let me see. Am I going to share this Cronut with you right now?"

He squeezed at the muscles of her thighs, her attention imperative. "I wasn't talking about the Cronut."


End file.
